Nina's Brother
by Shinokage432
Summary: Nina and Yuta go visit Nina's Grandfather, but once they get there, they see blood and.... You gotta read it and find out what happends


lys432:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ultra Maniac Characters. But I do own Ryu and Shinokage! ;

**_In The Magical Kingdom..._**

"I will get my revenge on those who had defied me. And I will destroy that old man for being such a pest by getting in the way of killing my little sister…." A young man with black hair and red highlights whispered to himself as he slowly walked through thestreets of the Magical Kingdom. It was dark and there was no one in sight. The dark man smirked to himself. "I will eliminate you Nina… Even if it's the last thing I do!" Then he vanished into the darkness.

_**Back On Earth…**_

It was a normal Saturday morning, well as normal as it can get for a teenage witch.

"Ah. Good morning Rio!" replied Nina, as she stretched out her arms over her head.

Rio just groaned and fell back to sleep.

Nina jumped out of bed and walked towards her closet. She took out a small white corset and a pair of low cut blue jeans. Then she pulled up her hair into to small pigtails. After she examined her work, she happily walked downstairs to the kitchen where her host-mother was cooking some 'breakfast'.

"Good Morning Momma!" Nina greeted her host-mother.

"Ah! Good morning Nina-Chan! What are you up to today?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Uh, nothing really. Just going to go visit Grandpa soon." Nina simply replied as she took her plate of her host-mother's homemade 'breakfast'.

"GAH!! NINA!!" a sudden scream from upstairs. Nina hurriedly ran up the stairs to her room to find Rio twirling around in the air. From the looks on his face he looked like he would be sick any minute now.

"AH! Rio! Don't worry, I'll get you down!" Nina pointed her finger towards her pet and managed to dispel the spell that made him fly. She quickly ran towards her young feline pet's aide. "Are you alright, Rio? Who or what made you do that?!" Nina frantically asked.

Rio slowly got back up only to stumble back down. "Y-Yuta" was all he was managed to say. A familiar laughing sound came from behind Nina at the entryway.

"Ahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face Rio! Haha!" Yuta laughed as he held his stomach from so much laughter.

Nina made her face puffed out in irritation towards her best friend's practical antics.

"Yuta! Why are you so mean to poor Rio? You shouldn't be so mean towards him!"

"Its my way of showing love to Rio." He flatly replied. Nina just stuck out her tongue in a very childish way.

Then she remembered something, she had to go visit her Grandpa today! "Oh no! I promised Grandpa that I'd go visit him today!" Yuta just eyed her weirdly. "Why are you going to go visit that old geezer? He's just going to nag you about your powers and such." He pointed out matter of factly.

"Yeah well, a promise is a promise. Besides I haven't been to the Magical Kingdom in a long time." Nina stated. Then Yuta spoke up, "Oh yeah there's a festival going on tonight too! Maybe, while we're there we can go have some fun!"

"Hai!... uh wait, you're coming with me?" She asked out of confusion.Yuta just happily nodded. "Let's go!" He grabbed Nina's hand and teleported them both to Nina's Grandfather's chambers. Only to be horrified at the gruesome image of blood and…

Nina's dead Grandfather…

Nina was so speechless, horrified and devastated at the site of her dead grandfather. Slowly she began to walk towards her Grandfather's dead body, with tears gradually cascading down onto her face. "Oh, Grandpa…" Behind them came a terrifyingly maniac like laughter. "W-Who's there?!" Yuta shouted out in rage and fear. Frantically, he looked around for the source of the laughter, but couldn't find it.

"Yuta?!" Nina screamed, terrified of the sound that was echoing throughout the room.

Then, a stream of black smoke came out of no where. Along with a man with black and red hair. He had bloody crimson eyes and was only wearing black from head to toe. The man had an unusual smirk plastered on his face as he began to walk towards the terrified teenage girl. He placed a gloved had onto Nina's pale face and softly rubbed it as he spoke, "Well, well. I can't believe it's been so long since we last seen each other. Do you even remember me, Nina?" His smirk grew into a smile. Nina just stood there confused and scared. Yuta smacked away the man's hand from Nina's face. "Who are you? And what do you want with Nina?" He growled viciously.

The man was abit taken back from Yuta's sudden bold move. But smiled none the less. "My oh my. Why isn't it Nina's little boyfriend. If I remember correctly you're Yuta Kirishima. Are you not?" He smartly replied. As he silently glared at Yuta. Surprised, and abit embarrassed, Yuta stumbled over his words, "Wh-What? How'd you know my name? And what do you want with Nina?!" He practically yelled out the last part of his question then he tended to. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why Nina, you don't remember your own brother? How disappointing." He replied but continued on, "Oh well, I might as well tell you the truth. I'm Ryu Sakura. Nina's older brother. And I know you, Yuta, because when Nina first met you. She talked about you like crazy. Haha!" He smiled coldly.

Nina's eyes widened as she realized that he was telling the truth. "R-Ryu…. No. You're supposed to be in prison!" Nina freaked out. Then she put two and two together. Her brother, Ryu Sakura, killed their Grandfather. "You killed him didn't you..? You killed Grandpa!?" She yelled out. Which surprised Yuta at the sudden theory. "Ah. Well done Nina. I knew you would figure it out sooner or later." He sarcastically congratulates Nina of her late discovery. "And now." He began as he took of his gloves, "It's your turn…"

"Ah! Nina!!" Yuta grabbed Nina and teleported them somewhere safe. Ryu was surprised at Yuta's speed. But smirked. "Hmm... This is going to be fun." The black smoke surrounded him and then he vanished.

_**With Nina and Yuta…**_

Nina and Yuta were in the palace garden. Nina was unconscious while she laid in the grass. Yuta, on the other hand, was slightly exhausted. Heavily panting as he leaned against the tree. Thoughts were rushing through his head. _"That was scary. I heard rumors that Ryu was on the loose but… I didn't think it was true… What am I going to do with Nina?"_ A little sound interrupt him from his thoughts. "Nyeh… Where are we… Yuta?" Nina faintly asked. Comfortingly, Yuta placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're in the palace gardens. But are you alright? He didn't hurt you…. Did he?" Yuta asked worriedly, he tried to hold it back but it was difficult for him to do so.

Nina silently nodded. Telling him that she had no harm done to her. Then, images of her Grandfather came to her mind. She silently began to tremble and cry. Yuta looked at her sadly as rage began to build up inside of him. Yuta pulled Nina into his arms as she cried into his shirt. "Shhh. Everything is going to be alright. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around…" He just realized that he nearly slipped out his feelings to her.

Nina slightly pulled away, only enough to see Yuta's face. "Wh-what?" She was surprised that Yuta actually cared about her. "Y-You care about me?... You really care about me?" Yuta's cheeks began to warm up. And then he adverted his eyes to the ground, acting as if the ground was more interesting.

"Uh… Yeah…" He nervously replied. Nina just smiled as she hugged her childhood friend. "Thanks Yuta." She whispered into his ear. Yuta just smiled and hugged her fiercely, almost afraid she would disappear if he let go. About a minute later, Nina fell asleep in Yuta's arms. Yuta just smiled down at her with a dreamy look on his face, but had to snap out of it due to the fact that it was getting late and that it was getting cold out.

Quietly, Yuta lifted Nina up bridal style and teleported them to her room. Once there Yuta used his magic to remove the covers and placed Nina in her bed. Slowly, he removed the strands of hair out of her face and placed the covers on top of her. "Good night Nina. Sweet dreams." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "I love you Yuta…" Nina mumbled in her sleep. Yuta looked at her surprised, all this time he thought she didn't feel the same. A smile came onto his lips, "I love you too, Nina." He whispered back lovingly. Then he quietly left her room.

_**With Ryu…**_

Ryu walked through the halls of the castle he lived in. It was dark with only small flames to light the way. "At least I got that old geezer out of the way." He smiled victoriously.

But then he thought of Yuta. "Now, about that Yuta kid…" He said thoughtfully. "He seems to know a lot about magic. Hmm… As far as I know, he's the supposed genius of the School. He should be quite a challenge." He said with a satisfied smile. "It's been a long time since I've met anyone like him. But…" He thought back to when he slapped his hand off of Nina's face.

_Flashback…_

_He placed a gloved had onto Nina's pale face and softly rubbed it as he spoke, "Well, well. I can't believe it's been so long since we last seen each other. Do you even remember me, Nina?" His smirk grew into a smile. Nina just stood there confused and scared. Yuta smacked away the man's hand from Nina's face. "Who are you? And what do you want with Nina?" He growled viciously._

_The man was abit taken back from Yuta's sudden bold move. But smiled none the less. "My oh my. Why isn't it Nina's little boyfriend. If I remember correctly you're Yuta Kirishima. Are you not?" He smartly replied. As he silently glared at Yuta. Surprised, and abit embarrassed, Yuta stumbled over his words, "Wh-What? How'd you know my name? And what do you want with Nina?!" He practically yelled out the last part of his question then he tended to. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why Nina, you don't remember your own brother? How disappointing." He replied but continued on, "Oh well, I might as well tell you the truth. I'm Ryu Sakura. Nina's older brother. And I know you, Yuta, because when Nina first met you. She talked about you like crazy. Haha!" He smiled coldly._

_End of Flashback…_

"Hmm… He seems to care about Nina a lot. Hahaa! Almost as if he loves her or something!" Then he bursted out laughing. After he gained back his composer, his faithful companion, Shinokage, came to him in bird form. "So did you find them?"

He asked expectantly. "Hai. But the boy teleported them somewhere else." The bird landed onto the floor and shapeshift into his human form. He had black hair and piercing golden eyes. He too, wore all black. "Eh. It's fine. I have a hunch that they'll be coming back soon anyways." Ryu had a sickening smile on his face.

Shinokage just nodded and shifted into a black wolf. "Anything else you want me to do for you? Master?" He asked. Ryu just created a portal and said, "Actually yes. I want you to go to the human world. But don't make it look obvious. Alright? Because I want you to go find Nina for me." Then he turned and walked away. Shinokage just watched his master walk off before walking into the portal.

_**Shinokage's POV**_

After I entered the portal to the human world, I thought of what Master Ryu had said…

_Flashback…_

"_Hmm… He seems to care about Nina a lot. Hahaa! Almost as if he loves her or something!" Then he bursted out laughing. 'But weren't you the same way too, Master? Weren't you the one who fell in love too?' I thought to myself as I flew into the window._

_End of Flashback…_

I shook the thought out of my head. '_Now is not the time to question Master Ryu's behavior. I have to go find Lady Nina.' _I started sniffing the air for her scent. It took me awhile longer to separate if from the human scents but I found hers.

I sniffed it twice to be sure I wasn't mistaken, and ran to the direction Lady Nina's scent took me. It took me to a small but lovely home. It seemed welcoming. No like my home. The castle I lived in was cold and frightening. I felt abit… Jealous of Lady Nina. She had a nice welcoming home, a good family to take care of her… I miss those days… Before Master Ryu went insane and killed most of his family… And it was all out for love too…

"Yawn." I was getting tired. So I decided to shift myself into a mouse and snuck into the house and hid someplace warm and fell asleep.

_**Rio's POV**_

"Reow." I stretched as I woke up. I noticed Nina was in her bed… '_Hmm. I don't remember her coming home last night. I thought she was staying back in the Magical Kingdom with her Grandpa.' _I thought to myself. But I decided to figure that out later.

I hopped out of bed and went downstairs to eat. Then I noticed something. Something smelled… different. Which was new because for some reason, I smell mice. Yummy!

I started sniffing around for the mouse and came across the stove in the kitchen. I tried to fit my head in but it was of no use. Then I tried to use my paws, which seemed to wake the mouse up.

_**Shinokage's POV**_

I was sleeping when I heard strange sounds coming from behind me. When I looked back, I couldn't make out what it was because my eyesight didn't adjust yet. But once they adjusted to the darkness, I realized it was Lady Nina's pet cat, Rio. _'Ugh. just what I needed. Trouble from Lady Nina's cat.'_

Quietly, i snuck out from underneath the stove and ran towards the door. After a few minutes or so, Rio seemed to noticed that I left and went after me. Though, he was too late. _'Sucks for him. Haahaa!' _I thought. As soon as I was outside, I transformed into my dog form. And ran as far as I could. And then I transformed into a bird and flew into the sky. _'Thank God he can't transform like me. Or else that would've been bad.'_ Then I teleported back to my Master.

Rawr! Haahaa!! Well anyways whatcha think of this story so far Im kinda new to this kind of shit. well anyways, Hoped you like it! I'll try and update it once i get the chance. lol. R&R If you want. Well Bye-Bye!!

-Lys


End file.
